1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacture method of an antireflection coating, and more particularly, to a manufacture method of an antireflection coating using a self-assembly nano structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the fields of solar cells and light emitting diodes (LED), the importance of an antireflection coating is being emphasized in relation to the efficiency of photoelectric devices and is being actively studied. At an early stage of the study, the antireflection coating has a film shape with a step index, but the antireflection coating of such a film shape has a narrow wavelength range at a non-reflecting portion and allows non-reflection only within a limited incident angle.
In order to solve the above problems, an antireflection coating with a graded index has been studied. If an antireflection coating having a nano structure instead of a film shape is formed, a graded index is formed, which allows the formation of an antireflection coating capable of effectively confining and absorbing light. The graded index antireflection coating may be manufactured in the form of a nano wire, a nano tip, a nano rod, a nano cone, a nano dome or the like.
However, the antireflection coating having a graded index also has a problem since most processes need etching. Defects occurring in the etching process may interfere with absorption of light in the main active layer in a lower portion (in case of a solar cell) and hinder light emission to the lower active layer in LEDs Therefore, the device efficiency is reduced accordingly.